1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an analogue electronic watch having a calendar and comprising two motors, one for driving the hour display means and the other for driving the day of the month display means. It is more particularly concerned with a watch which further comprises a perpetual calendar circuit. The object of such a circuit, which includes day, month and year counters, is to issue a signal to a control circuit so as to cause the control circuit to activate the second motor and cause it to rotate the required number of steps for the day of the month reading so as to correspond at all times to the day counter contents and therefore be in agreement with the reading of a perpetual calendar.
2. Prior Art
Such watches are known and one such watch is described in detail in U.S. Pat. No. 4,300,222. The watch disclosed in the above document comprises a perpetual calendar that displays the day of the month by means of a rotary disc and, possibly, the day of the week by means of another disc.
Whereas the state, or the contents, of the day counter of the watch are given by the numerical value displayed by the day of the month display means, the state of month counter, which corresponds to the ordinal number of the month, remains however unavailable to the user. This information can only be obtained at the factory by using suitable equipment. This is a major drawback. Indeed, the possibility of ascertaining the contents of the month counter would provide the bearer of the watch with means for checking the correct operation of the calendar and, when this is not the case, for determining by how many units the counter must be corrected. This correction can for instance be done with the day of the month display means, since whenever these display means and the day counter go through 1 the contents of the month counter are modified by one unit.